


Outsiders

by zerotheninja2999



Series: Zero's world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: A half-werewolf adventures and finding family.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so yeah.

A teen lives alone in a forest, shunned from everyone, unknown to all but one. He is an unholy creation in the eyes of most, or a beautiful new being. He is a secret well kept between a red werewolf and a human. 

He had decided to hunt right now, so he picked up a bow and quiver, and left. His house a brick construction only two feet taller than him, the house (being 8') had a well constructed wooden roof and two windows one in the front and the other in the back.

He used his enhanced smell and hearing to hunt (like most werewolf, he at least thought he hasn’t meet another werewolf in his life). When he had found some prey, a bear, as he readied his bow, he licked his lips. He aimed an arrow at the bear’s chest were it’s lungs are. He didn’t kill the beast but it wouldn’t be getting up. As the bear cried out in pain, the hunter went up to the bear transformed his index finger into a crimson-red finger with a two/half inch claw and dug it into the bear’s eye reaching it’s brain. The hunter then licked his claw of the blood. 

The hunter after dragging the bear back to his “house” he transformed his hands into crimson-red wolf-like hands, proceeded to dig both his hands into the neck of the bear and ripped the head off. He then skillfully skinned the bear using his right index finger to skin the fur off the bear carcass. After he skinned the bear he proceeded to slice the meat into reasonable slices using all of his claws. He then took the insides and meat slices into two brick buckets. He put the insides bucket into his house, after he grabbed the meat bucket and began to hang the meat on a black rock for drying. After he finished, he grabbed the bear’s head and brought it near the drying rock, grabbing a wolfs head off the stake near the drying rock and replaced it with the bear head. He threw the head with all his might at the tallest tree he could see, taking a bit off the top.

When he went inside his house with the bear pelt, he went to make new pants as his wolf pelts pants were getting ragged. Since the pelt could make a pair of pants he decided to split the pelt in half, and tan one half and turn the other half into a crude kilt. After he tanned half the pelt he went to the barrel filled with water, a gift from his merchant friend, and drank from the barrel. He proceeded to go to his bed, made out of boar hide stuffed with sheep wool, and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up early to the sound of knocking on the door. He rose cracking his neck to wake himself up, and opened the door.

“Hello” he said, noticing that there was a group of five adventures.

“Hello sorry to bother you sir but have you seen a demon or something of that nature in the area,” the adventure said, who looked like a paladin. The half-werewolf thought for a minute, ‘were they talking about me’, “No I don’t think there's been demons in the area, sorry mister...” “Ajax” “Zero”. “What” ask, “that’s my name, it would be rude to not tell you my name”. There was a long pause before Zero asked, “Do you want to come in, I can make you guys some stew”. 

Ajax and his group looked at each other and agreed. Zero let them into his “house” and started to make stew grabbing a pot filling it with water from the barrel, cut insides from the bucket, and some random berries lying around, then lighting a fire in his makeshift fireplace. Zero thought ‘If I act natural they may leave and not find out my secret’ as he set the pot on the fire. When he turned around, he got a good look at the group sitting on the ground near his circular table. Ajax the human paladin wore metal armor that had roses on it, and a cloak. Next to Ajax was a female elf who looked like an archer, wearing chain-mail and leather armor. Next to the archer was a dwarf who looked like a warrior, wearing heavy metal armor. The next two looked like people of the church; one wore priest attire, the other one a female had “holy armor” (metal armor with crosses covering the entire thing), and a sword.

When Zero sat down to make small talk the group introduced themselves. The elf archer introduced herself, “My name is Akash the third princess of the Kain royalty.”, then the dwarf, “The names Augustus, demon slayer professional”, the next two introduced themselves as, “The Esper twins”. 

After the introduction Zero asked as the question, “So what were you looking for again?” he hoped he didn’t sound guilty, Ajax the one who looked like the leader answered not noticing or not caring, “We are representatives of the new alliance of the kingdoms, and we are hunting down a demon that has been sited near these mountains. So sir Zero have you seen any demons around”. 

Zero stood up and went over to the stew noticing that it was almost ready and responded, “I don’t know can you give me a description to help jog my memories” he grabbed six bowls and started filling the bowls. Ajax said, while Zero was putting bowls down, “Apparently the village near ‘The Great Tree’ have been finding severed heads of beasts that have been gored near their village”. Zero gulped down some of the stew nervously, before he spoke he felt a bit wossy, “I… think I put some Ethear-berries in the stew by ac… accident.” Ajax, Augustus, and the Esper twins looked worried, while Akash just drank the stew. Ajax questioned, “doesn’t Ethear kill everyone who isn’t an elf, werewolf or demon?”

Zero proceeded to stand up and transform slightly, his hair turned crimson-red and a pair of wolf-ears appeared on his head, he then said something that caught everyone off guard. “So what's your real name, becau…se Ajax isn’t a feminine name.” Ajax looked fraught, while all her party members looked at Ajax and zero who was still transforming, now having crimson claws. Ajax went to pull for her sword while her party members were distracted, before she could Zero had a claw pointed at her temple, and awaited her death at the hands of this demon. “Boop you should have seen, pff you were so scared.” zero laughed as he felt holy water tossed on him. 

Zero was about to say ‘that won’t work on a werewolf’ before he could he grabbed swords in each hand before they hit his throat, one sword belonging to Ajax the other belonging to the female Esper, while the other twin was casting some magic. “God give me the power to cleanse this demon, purification” the twin stated. When nothing happened and everyone was shocked Zero finally stated the obvious, “Holy spells only affect demons not werewolves!” everyone stopped except for Akash who readied her bow. Before she could Zero pushed the holy sword out of her hand, then pulled Ajax sword in a way where she got closer to him, then put Ajax in a choke-hold. “OK so we going to talk it out or wha...” zero stopped talking when he smelled something familiar.

Zero let Ajax go and questioned, “Why do you smell like my mother?” “If you are suggesting that I the head guard of Queen Diana James, am related to you.” Zero sat down on his bed “So she’s a queen now, wonder if she knows... ”. Zero suddenly stood up and said, “OK I’m going back to the kingdom with you guys”.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was walking ahead on the road, it had taken a day and a half to convince them to let him join them back to the kingdom, luckily in that time he had made pants from the bear-fur, and the meat had dried. Ajax and Akash were the only ones against Zero joining, Ajax didn’t trust him not to be an assassin, Akash and elves in general were mortal enemy with werewolves. The rest didn’t care because he wasn’t a demon.

“So how long will it take to get to my mother’s kingdom” Zero asked feeling the collective death glare from both Akash and Ajax. “You are not the son of the queen of Jotunheim, she would never have a beast’s child, but it will be six days” Ajax stated.

“Can we please just execute this wolf already, since red werewolves are the most dangerous” commented Akash. “Your just mad that the werewolf tribe merged with the dark elf tribe, but the second thing is true” Zero snarkedly commented. 

“Enough you three,''said Augustus, “we can’t kill him because he is innocent and Augustus doesn’t kill innocent people, and if he is telling the truth we all would be executed except for Akash. By the way Zero how old are you”. Zero had to think for a minute “I think I’m seventeen”, Augustus spat, “your not even an adult but your already buffer than me”. Zero paused until augustus was right by him then patted him on the back and continued walking next to him and said, “Welp I had to defend myself for six years, also turning myself into my werewolf form requires a lot of muscle, so I had to stay fit”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy

The next four days were uneventful, except the times Akash tried to shoot Zero. 

On the fifth night zero had enough, so when she tried to shoot him at point blank range, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close and whispered, “You gonna stop or do I have to force you to stop”. Akash was taken aback by this but stated, “so you show your true colors now beast, so what now you going to kill me or...” she didn’t finish her sentence as Zero fully transformed and laid on top of her like a dog and said, “Now you can’t move, so now we can actually talk, so why do you do you hate me”.

Akash was humiliated, the third princess easily subdued by a beast, she then answered zero question, “I hate the werewolves because they allied with the high elves greatest enemy, the dark elves.” Zero laughed quietly, “the only reason the werewolves and dark elves joined forces was because the Kain kingdom drove the dark elves from their homeland, at least that’s what my dad told me”. Akash wanted to yell but she didn’t want her companies to see her in this situation, jabbed back with “The dark elves killed my mother and seriously wounded my father of course we drove them from their homeland”. “I’m just explaining why they joined, so why do you hate werewolves, if it’s them joining up thats a stupid reason”. Akash was done lying so she said the real reason why she hated werewolves tearfully, “My sister, the oldest, ran-away with a werewolf and she was found dead, killed by the werewolf she loved.” she had started crying. 

Zero untransformed and confronted Akash, holding her until she passed herself out, but he had also passed out holding her.

When Zero and Akash woke up they had an audience, Ajax had woken up and decided to “wake up/attempt to kill" , Zero. Before Zero or Akash could move back they heard, “No filthy beast could be Queen James son, and you Akash I’m really surprised!” both of them jerked away from each other. Zero stated, “we didn’t do anything, she was crying so I confronted her, right Akash.” Akash didn’t say anything to embarrassed about what happened last night. “Akash you ok, you don’t look to good”.

“So Zero whens the wedding” Augustus sarcastically said, “because you know when an elf kisses someone they are to be married”. Zero said, “we didn’t even kiss so... Wait is that true!”. Akash yelled, “Shut up, It is true, Don’t talk to me!” as she started to grab her bow and aim at Zero. “Ok I’m sorry just don’t shoot”.

Zero got up from the ground and picked up the cloak he had borrowed. He knew that today was the day he was going to meet his mother after so long. So when the group had settled down and started walking, he was ecstatic. Then he saw the kingdom and his excitement grew he was going to break into a jog but then heard. 

“Hold up or you won’t be able to get in.” Ajax said, “The guards won’t recognize you, and might arrest you.'' as they approach the guards and started chatting, Zero wasn’t paying any attention until the guard started asking him a question.

“What sorry I wasn’t paying attention? ” Zero asked sheepishly. “What is your business in the kingdom sir...”. “oh sorry my name is Zero, nice to meet you, my business here is to me... inform the queen on something important.” zero knew he had so mince the truth a bit. The guards looking at Ajax questionably, as Ajax nodded their curiosity satisfied. 

The group walked toward the castle, as passersby looked chatting about them like they are legends. Then only Ajax and Zero only entered the castle, the rest had other things to do. Zero had to wait by the door until he was called into the room. Thirty minutes passed until he was called in.

As he entered the throne-room he looked at someone he hadn't seen in a while and said, “Hi mom thought you were dead.”


	5. 30 minutes ago

Ajax had asked Zero to wait to explain the circumstances to the Queen. As she entered the room two guards acknowledged her.

“Princess Alex” the queen told the guards to leave them be.

“Alex how was the mission, and how are you doing.” the queen said. Alex shrugged, “It was a false lead, but we did meet someone interesting, who claims to be your son.” Alex said. The queen looked puzzled, “Was this person a werewolf?” “Mother did you have a kid before me or something!”. The queen decided to tell the truth, “three years before you were born I meet a red-werewolf, he was kind, nice, and loving. After we had known each other for a year, we had a child. You remember when I would always leave for a while, well it was to visit them. Until seven years ago their house was attacked by somebody, I always assumed that they both died.” “Mother are you saying that he is my brother and first in line for the throne” “yes he is can you bring him in now”.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero stood there expecting an answer or question, but all he got was the queen walking from her throne towards him. As she approached him, he saw tears form and fall. When she reached him, she embraced him in a hug, Zero reciprocated the feeling as his hair turned red and two wolf ears appeared. The queen finally said something that shocked Alex and Zero, “You look exactly like your father, but before that we have to announce you as the first-born prince to the kingdom.” “Mother are you really to expect the citizens or even other officials would look to him as their next king!” Alex deadpanned. 

Zero asked the obvious, “Who is she?” “Oh how could I forget, this is your little sister Alex or as you know her, Ajax.” the queen stated. “He is no brother of mine, in fact he tried to kill me.” “ohhh says the one who tried to kill me first, and besides that was tough negotiating.” both bickered at each other. “Quiet both of you! We have to present him to the kingdom. It would be a bother if someone thought he was a consort to you right Alex. ” both Zero and Alex both looked disgusted, and begrudgingly agreed to the announcement. They all started heeding to the balcony until Zero remembered something important, “I realize this now but, I’m only wearing bearskin pants and a cloak.” his mother thought for a second then said, “doesn’t matter since they would tear when you show everyone your a werewolf.” “of cous… wait are you saying to show people that i’m a werewolf?!”


	7. Chapter 7

And that is how I am here right now, On a balcony overlooking the kingdom. The entire populace is here to see what their queen has to say to them. I stand right next to my… Alex who is my sister. I thought about ducking out and hiding, but I was met by Alex’s gaze, I know she hates me, or just this entire situation. Then mother started to talk.

“Citizens of my kingdom I have an important message to convey to all of you, this message will change and will affect everyone.” ‘Man she is really hyping this situation’. The queen paused and the entire kingdom was awaiting the news that ‘would affect everyone’. “You all must be wondering who this person next to is” the queen jesters to me, and I waved to the crowd “He is my son that was presumed dead, and since he is my first born he will be the next ruler of the kingdom.” The crowd was whispering about this news and I was freaking out. The queen glanced at me, then continued, “The reason why barely anyone knows about him is for one reason,” she took a quick breath and continued, “he is the son of a red-werewolf. Would you care to demonstrate.” I sighed and started to transform, red fur started to grow everywhere and I gained wolf like features. After I showed everyone that, I transformed back into my human form. 

Now the crowd of people were in a state of shock, so I waved and quickly retreated into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the next five in one day. I had a bet with someone to write 10 chapters, I lost but I didn't lose anything really.

It’s been about a week since Zero was revealed to the kingdom of ‘Jotunheim’ to be both the next ruler and a red-werewolf. Zero has adjusted well to having a mom again, having a sister is something new, becoming the next king is challenging. This is especially true when almost all the staff were fearful of him. 

Queen James was attending a meeting of the Allied Kingdom (and that is the chapter for today).

The queen had entered the meeting hall, with the other ten kings or queens. The Allied Kingdoms had only seven kingdoms in total, but this was the first of its kind. The seven kingdoms include: Jotunheim kingdom ran by Queen James, Kain kingdom run by king Aelrindel, Holy Kingdom Theo run by holy Queen Zophiel, Dwarven kingdom Oakhood run by king Thugrac Oakhood, Berserker kingdom Krulfeal run by warrior king Akin, Scientist kingdom Collectors run by chief Darwin, and finally the shadow kingdom run by the Shadow. They had assembled to discuss Queen James' son. 

When everyone had sat at their respective seats, and everyone was silent not knowing how to start the conversation until Darwin started.   
“So is there anything different between a half red-werewolf and a pure red-werewolf?” Darwin said, eyes beaming with questions. Queen James answered “Zero said that he doesn’t transform on a full moon, but he should still be alone at that time.” the queen thought about what she should say. “He also said that silver doesn’t hurt him, and that he transforms faster than his father did.” Darwin was writing this all down in a notepad that had come out of nowhere.

Now that the tension was broken, King Akin said, “I would like to know why you had a son with a red-werewolf, they are the most deadly kind of werewolf. ” Queen James loved to remember how they met. “About twenty years when I was traveling by carriage back from a conference, when the carriage was attacked by a bunch of bandits. Then I was saved by a random red-werewolf, and that’s how I met Zero’s father. I feel in love with him, and you know the rest.” King Akin understood falling in love with a kind savoir, just like his wife had saved him. 

King Aelrindel then addressed his question, “Do you think it is ok to have basically an outsider be the king. Also I would like it if you could keep him away from my daughter, I don’t want him to seduce my daughter.” he said looking depressed. Queen James neutrally said, “He is my first born, and I decided he would be. Secondly I don’t think you need to worry, from what Zero said, your daughter hates him.” she knew she couldn’t be mad at him, he had lost his daughter to a werewolf and he didn’t want to lose another daughter. 

Just then a mage from the Kain kingdom barged into the room and yelled, “My king Akash and the we… ah… Zero have performed the wedding rituals.” King Aelrindel looked enraged and yelled “He did what?!” Queen James and the rest looked confused, besides Oakhood who was laughing. “For those of you that must know the wedding rituals are a set rituals that we high elves hold dear. The rituals are as follows: when two people sleep in the same bed, and share a kiss they are to be wed.” King Aelrindel stated. Everyone looked confused except for Oakhood who was crying and laughing. Darwin wrote this done and commented, “This is really intriguing, if this was the custom for every race i’m betting everyone minus King Aelrindel would have multiple marriages.” King Aelrindel looked shocked, “What do you mean Darwin, are you saying that everyone here has done something similar to our wedding rituals.” Everyone nodded at this, King Aelrindel looked stunned. 

So they all decided to share their stories. Most of the stories were the same, said person would kiss their crush and sleep in the same bed, because if they did the other thing you do in bed their parents would grant them. The stories that stock out were Darwin, and Akin. Darwin stated, “I wanted to see what would happen if multiple people slept with each other, the results were intriguing.” Akin’s story was quite similar, “when my kingdom has a good harvest, kill, or any special event we have a feast, that leads to more mouths to feed in a year's time.” King Aelrindel was distraught. Then Queen James realized something, “Are you spying on my son.” “No, heavens no, I had a mage deliver a message to my daughter, so your son kissed her today.” 

The rest of the conversation diverged.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been about a week since Zero was revealed to the kingdom of ‘Jotunheim’ to be both the next ruler and a red-werewolf. Zero has adjusted well to having a mom again, having a sister is something new, becoming the next king is challenging. This is especially true when almost all the staff were fearful of him. 

Queen James was attending a meeting of the Allied Kingdom, so Zero was left alone in the kingdom for a few days. On one of those days he had decided to explore the kingdom. He put on some of his civilian clothes he got, and went out.

No one had noticed who he was, thankfully he had gotten a haircut, and a shave. Now no one could recognize him, it also helped that people couldn’t remember his name, as people were in shock from what they saw. So to everyone he was just a regular 6ft citizen with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, who was wearing leather pants and shirt. As he was walking he noticed someone who looked quite familiar, so he decided to approach her.

He got right next to her and asked, “So how are you doing Akash?” Akash slightly jumped, and retorted, “How are you doing your royal dog?” Zero slightly chuckled, “Aw are you just made about what happened last time. I swear I'll make it up to you tonight.” he said this outloud and winked at her, he was trying to embarrass her. She started to blush and slugged him in the arm, and meekly said, “Can you not remind me about that, and don’t try to confuse people about our relationship.” She realized what she said but the damage was already done. Zero’s grin grew, “So you do admit that we are in a relationship, don’t worry I make it up tonight love.” Zero kissed her forehead and left saying, “sorry I have to go, I have to do something important.” Akash was just sputtering. While he was chuckling to himself as he walked away, he noticed Augustus wave him over. When Zero got close to Augustus, they both were laughing at his antics. What neither of them knew is that a mage had watched his actions, and wanted to know the full story for his highness.

“Zero two things, first that was the funniest thing I have seen, secondly you better be careful, because if the king knew you kissed her after sleeping in the same bed, he might kill you.” The mage, hearing enough, delivered his message to Akash and teleported back, to tell his liege. “Oh come on Augustus you got to admit that it was funny, and besides it’s not like I kissed her on the lips, thanks for telling me about that marriage ritual. If I hadn’t known I might just have done it.” Augustus looked at him and shook his head. “Zero you got to understand elves are prudes, high elves though are the pruddiest.” Zero nodded in understanding, then asked, “So do you know where she is staying tonight, I did make a promise, and I am a man of my word.” Augustus just laughed, “You know you are really funny, and I’m going to love hearing this on our next adventure.” so Augustus told Zero that Akash was staying in a high class hotel.

That night Zero had decided to pay Akash a visit, not noticing that tonight was a full moon. So he went off to meet her.


	10. Chapter 10

When he got to her hotel, he asked the desk attendant, “I'm sorry to ask this but do you have a high elf named Akash here.” The attendant looked at him questionably and asked, “Why do you need to speak to one of our guests so late at night?” Zero shyly admitted the ‘Truth’ “You see I’m actually her boyfriend, but we had a little lovers spat a couple of weeks ago, she said she would go on an adventure for a long time, but I just saw her today, so I want to make up for it.” The attendant looked at him and told him what room she was staying in, Zero thanked her and left. As he was going towards Akash’s room a grin grew on his face. 

When he reached her room he knocked on it. He heard someone come close to the door, then saw the door open to reveal Akash. “What are you doing here?” Akash said. “You know that hurts, and I did say I would make it up to you for last time.” Zero grin as Akash blushed. “So I was thinking how about we go out for drinks, turns out the drinking age is 18, and turns out I am 18.” Akash reluctantly agreed, knowing that she needed a drink now that he showed up. So they both walked towards the nearest bar.

They had drunk a lot, so Zero decided to go towards the castle. “Come on we are going to the castle… Hic.” Akash shook her head, and said, “Nope… I’m not going anywhere else with you.” Akash wobbled and almost fell but Zero caught her. “We are both very drunk and you can barely stand. The castle is closer, come on I’ll give you a piggyback.” Zero crouched down to let Akash on his back. Akash reluctantly got on his back. They had started to go back to the castle. Halfway there Akash looked at the full moon, and asked “Aren’t werewolves supposed to transform during a full moon.” Zero looked at the full moon and pailed, “Not for me, on a full moon my emotions show more, but I’m drunk, so that could be why it hasn’t happened yet.” They got to the castle and were stopped by two guards.

“Halt who goes there.” said one of the guards, stepping in front of them. The other guard recognized the both of them, “Oh prince Zero, and Princess Akash you may go through.” The first guard stepped aside and apologized. Zero waved him off saying that it was his job. 

When they got to the one of the guest rooms, Zero opened the door and sat Akash on the bed, and turned to leave, but was halted when Akash tugged on his shirt. “Sorry to ask this but could you stay and chat until I’m ready to sleep.” Zero nodded. 

He decided to talk for hours, and he was halfway to the door , but he felt something snap. Zero blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Akash watched as Zero suddenly stopped mid stride towards the door to leave. He turned around and started to get closer to her. She was fearful, as not that many people knew where she was. If he were to kill her right here and now no one would know. When he was right over her she asked, “Can you please stop with the joking, you're scaring me…” she didn’t finish her sentence as Zero held her. “Akash I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Zero whispered. Akash was blushing and sputtering, trying to come up with what to say. “I think you're drunk Zero, so you should get some rest.” Akash meekly said. Zero looked at her and weakly responded, “I think you are right.” Zero got closer to Akash and kissed her. Akash was stunned that her first kiss was with him. She was about to retaliate, but Zero had fallen on the bed falling asleep, right then and there. 

Akash was going to punch him but she stopped herself, and decided to haul him into the bed. When she hauled him into the bed she was about to leave, but was held back. Zero had grabbed her and was now holding her tight. Akash tried to get out but his grip was too strong so she barely budged. The next thing he did took her for a loss of words, he bit her neck, not hard but he still bit her. She didn’t know how to feel, her chest was hurting slightly. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

The way Akash awoke the next morning was when water was thrown on her. She quickly got up, she looked to see who threw water on her. She saw her adventuring groups leader Alex, they had all known that Ajax was Alex but it was to fool average citizens. “How are you doing Alex, and how did you get into my room.” She said. 

“Oh I don’t know, how about you’re in the castle sleeping with my brother!” Alex yelled. Akash looked around and saw that Zero was right next to her. She screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Zero heard a scream and quickly sat up. “What’s happening, is anyone hurt?” he looked around the room and spotted a pissed off Alex, and a stuttering Akash. He went to Akash, “Are you ok?” Akash slapped him, “No of course not you got me pregnant!” Alex grabbed Zero and slammed him into the wall, “What did he do Akash?” when she received no response from Akash she asked Zero, “What in the hell did you do?!” Zero looked shocked. “I don’t remember I blacked out.” Akash looked at him slightly crying, “You stole my first kiss, then we slept in the same bed after that.” Both Zero and Alex stopped and looked at each other, then Alex released Zero. They both said “You can’t get pregnant from a kiss.” “You can't get pregnant from sleeping in the same bed. Also sorry Zero” Akash looked confused. “My father always said that “when two people kiss then sleep in a bed they make a child.” so was he lying” “He probably meant a different kind of...” Zero stopped, then looked alarmed, “Did you say I kissed you?” Akash nodded, “After that you bit me.” Alex looked even more pissed off than she did before. “So let me get this Straight Zero, You brought one of my friends here, kissed her, bit her, then sleeped in the same bed.” Zero nodded, then added “And I basically proposed to her in two different ways.” Alex looked vexed. Akash said, “The wedding ritual, where two people kiss and sleep in the same bed they announce that they are married.” “And marking, if a were bites someone in their sleep, they then become mates.” Zero said. 

After Alex digested all that info, and stopped trying to kill Zero, they had all decided to eat breakfast, then talk about this. So they sat in the lounge, Zero across from both of them. “So I think we should just forget all this, and you stay away from Akash.” Alex said pointing to Zero. “sorry no can due, because Akash’s dad is either going to kill me, or force me to marry her. Which I have to anyway because technically, she is my mate.” Zero stated and waved to Akash who blushed. “I don’t think I want to marry you.” Akash said. Just then Queen James and King Aelrindel came through the door.

“I am going to kill you if you laid a hand on my daughter!” King Aelrindel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, chapters end either when we are following a different person, or when 'x' is done, or plot reasons. what I mean is in chapter three why that span a few days was because their objective was to go to Jotunheim, but in some chapters 'x' only takes a couple of hours.


End file.
